Prisoner of His Heart
by breakintoyourheart
Summary: 3rd Year Draco Malfoy is just starting to realize his true feelings towards the famous Harry Potter. DISCONTINUED: this story had no plot.


**Prisoner of His Heart**

**Disclamer:** I do not own anything in this story except the plot. Duh.

Just to get you timeline and ages straight, this is taking place during the 3rd book; The Prisoner of Azkaban. Yeah and the story follows Draco rather than Harry. Just so you know.

**Pairings:** HP/DM and possibly RW/HG (we'll see how it all plays out)

Please R&R! Thanks. :D

* * *

A tall boy with icy blue eyes and blonde hair that was slicked back to his head stood coolly on platform 9¾, watching two of his family's tiny house elves load his many ornately decorated suitcases onto the idle train. 

"Draco." drawled the tall man standing next to the boy. They looked strangely similar, only the man's hair was much longer, reaching halfway down his back and he carried a slender black cane with and elaborate silver knob at the top.

"Yes father?" answered Draco, his cool eyes snapping up to see what held his father's gaze. Mr. Malfoy's eyes were staring intently at a tall boy with messy blackish-brown hair and glasses whom Draco recognized immediately to be the famous Harry Potter.

"I want you to watch Potter carefully this year. At the end of each week you are to send me an owl reporting on what he has been doing. And about any sightings of Black, who will clearly try to contact the boy. The Dark Lord will want to hear of any developments."

Draco wasn't really listening. His eyes were still locked on Harry. He was talking to one of the red headed kid he was always with and the Granger girl with the tangled brown hair. He noticed that Harry looked older than last year. He had matured over the break. He was taller and his shoulders broader. He looked more like his father, James, in a picture his father had. Harry was smiling and headed onto the train with the other two behind him. Draco felt the familiar pain that he assumed was hatred in his stomach that was always associated with Harry and his friends.

"Draco, do you understand me?" Draco's attention went back to his stern father. He let out a famous sneer and said,

"If I must." His father nodded and walked away, snapping to the house elves to follow without even as much as a goodbye. He would have been watching Harry even without his father demanding that he do so. It had become a hobby of his to follow what Potter and the other two were up to. And the two oafs Crabb and Goyle usually tagged along too.

Without hesitation Draco stepped onto the crowded train and located a seat among his fellow Slytherins. The conversation in the compartment he had selected to sit in was mainly of events from the summer, where everyone had traveled to, what everyone bought. Draco wasn't much in the mood for conversation. He couldn't get his mind off of how different Harry looked this year. Draco shuddered. Sometimes he disgusted himself. Leaning his head against the cool window, he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Draco didn't reawaken until the train jerked to a stop suddenly. He looked out the window hurriedly, slightly panicked that he had slept to long and they were already in Hogsmead. But he needn't have worried. Or at least not about having overslept, because when he looked out the window he just saw lots of forest. Rain was pelting down out of the sky and hitting the window with loud thumps. Suddenly the water droplets on the window turned icy and the window was frosty. Draco shivered as a strange cold swept over him. He felt very empty and sad. He saw a vague black figure pass by his compartment door. It stopped a couple of doors down. Everyone else in his compartment were desperately trying to see what was going on all the while shivering with cold and with strange unhappy looks on their faces. Suddenly there was a very bright light and the dark shape glided away quickly. The cold feeling that Draco had had seconds before vanished with the figure. Loud, angry footsteps of a grown man stomped down the hallway towards the front of the train. He heard a shriek of a girl, and heard a boy say, 

"Bloody Hell! What was that? Is Harry okay?" Then he heard the girl answer,

"I think he's unconscious!" Malfoy slid the door to his compartment open and peered out to where the commotion was.

Already a crowd had gathered around the open compartment. Malfoy pushed forward and barely saw the form of Harry Potter slumped over in his seat before he was roughly pushed out of the way by a sickly looking man with many scratches and gray hair. The compartment door was slammed closed and everyone in the hall returned to their seats, talking avidly with one another. Malfoy frowned and then sat down.

"What happened?" asked a skinny girl with long brown hair that was sitting across from him. He stared at her for a couple of minutes trying to remember her name. He knew she was one of his many ex-girlfriends, but he couldn't remember which one.

"Potter passed out." He replied finally, with a smirk.

"Oh." She answered. Then Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team asked,

"What was that thing?" When Malfoy realized everyone was looking at him he remarked,

"Are you all bloody stupid? It was a dementor of course!" The truth was he had only learned about dementors a week ago when his father told him that they were to be guarding the school against Sirius Black, an escaped convict from Azkaban, and former best friend of the Potters, but he didn't let on. Everyone stared at him blankly. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"They guard Azkaban! They feed on other's happy thoughts and memories, leaving behind the dreadful ones. And if they kiss you…" Draco paused for dramatic effect. All eyes were on him. He smirked. "If they kiss you they will _suck out your soul_." The girl across from him gasped.

"So do you die?"She asked with a look of pure terror upon her face.Draco grinned evilly.

"No! That's the best part. They suck out your soul, but you are still alive. Living the most horrible life imaginable." All of a sudden the compartment door opened. Everyone gasped, and the girl across from Draco shrieked.

"Want anything dears?" asked the orange-haired lady with a trolley full of sweets. Malfoy was laughing at everyone's reactions. He found it purely entertaining. He was the only one who bought something (a cauldron cake). He ate it happily while everyone else was still silent. When he finished he announced,

"We should change into our robes, we are almost there." No one responded. "You lot are no fun at all." He remarked before exiting his compartment to change.

The Hogwarts Express finally reached its station and everyone climbed out, eager to get into the horseless carriages and to the castle for the feast. Draco saw Harry and his friends climb into a carriage by themselves, and he almost wished he had best friends like them that he could always count on. Then he shook his head. What was wrong with him? He couldn't lose his reputation and go soft now! He was one of the last into the carriages and he wished that the slow ride to the castle would last a little longer so that he could have a little more time to figure things out.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review! This is my first atempt at a story in a while. Should I continue it? I know this chapter wasn't very interesting, but it will get better I promise:D 


End file.
